Fallen Stars
by The SCANTY Fan
Summary: A song fic-12- Duo is ill but when he passes on can Heero really ever go on living himself? rr plz


Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine, neither is the lyrics I use, they are Dir en Grey's and translated by Tattered Cloth-  
  
Song: Mushi (Insect) Band: Dir en Grey Lyrics by: Kyo Music by: Kaoru  
  
Notes: a Heero and Duo fic (1+2)  
  
Fallen Stars  
  
Heero hung his head in a sort of defeat, crouching in the field near the safe house. Quietly he let his hands sink to the ground and brush the earth, it was not fair. How long had they worked to get through this war? It had felt like lifetimes. Now it was over, only a year later and another fight was going on. A fight for only one life though. Duo's life.  
  
/I can't open myself up to anyone I can't believe in anyone at all And I can't see anything/  
  
It happened earlier that morning when Heero got the call from the hospital. The doctors had confirmed now that the treatment had not worked, and Duo's state would only grow worse. Heero had ripped the phone out of the wall after hanging up, he threw the chairs and broke anything in his path. Quatre would soon know of his friend's fate along with Trowa and Wufei.  
  
Heero watched the grass of the fields sway, he knew he should be heading into the city, to the hospital were Duo was but could he bear it? Heero had seen all forms of life die before, but this..this was DUO. A heavenly creature almost, a light that the ex-pilot believed could never be snuffed out.  
  
/The light that shines is disappearing, soon it will be gone Unable to open myself up this is my weakness, my past/  
  
Heero quietly walked down the white painted halls of the hospital, holding his breath the whole time. He came upon the door to his lover's room and rested a callused hand against it. Inhaling sharply he pushed it open and let it creak back against the wall. The form in the bed was thin and frail. Long quivering hair flowed over the white sheets, and pillow cases. Eyes were tightly shut and a painful expression rested on the boys face, Heero thought he saw trails of dried tears on his cheeks.  
  
/I can't get what I want, yet if I do, the kindness I'm holding onto will slip away. The typical answer is when you die you will be reborn, come back again/  
  
The door brushed against the wall and violet eyes awoke, drowsy and dull. "Heero..." he sighed and he sat up gently. His skin worn against the bone and his complexion was paler then normal. Heero thought he heard music playing faintly from somewhere but paid no mind to it. Crouching against the bed, he took Duo's hand in his.  
  
"What a fucked up ending huh?" Duo tried to laugh but it came out more as a raspy cough.  
  
"Shhhh...don't talk like that." Heero squeezed his palm gently and gazed into the faint eyes. Duo huffed back tears and tried to smile gazing up towards the ceiling hoping his lashes would catch the tears. They failed.  
  
Droplets ran down his face and he still kept his smile, the tears twisted in the curves of his face and dripped onto his lips. "I'm sorry."  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for."  
  
/My heart is shattered, soon it will break apart Stifling my tears, I laugh day after day/  
  
2 weeks later 4 young men stood around a small clearing, head hung all in unison.  
  
"And I will never forget his smile."  
  
/My heart has shown me that believing is nothing/  
  
"I will never forget his jokes, his eyes...I will never forget his smile..."  
  
/Those hypocrites killed me/  
  
Heero bit his lip as Quatre stuttered through the speech he was making, tears spilling non-stop off his chin. Trowa gripped the boy's shoulders tightly and the little blonde broke off sharply from his last word and flung himself into the dirt of the field.  
  
Heero held the urn with Duo's ashes in it; He had died in his sleep while his hand had been held by Heero. The Japanese youth stared off into space, his thoughts jumbled, how unfair this was. He had believed in something and just like this, it was over.  
  
/My heart is shattered, soon it will crumble away/  
  
The gray dust ran out of the urn like a bird. Heero felt his cheeks were wet; Duo's spirit was still there, even in the ashes he couldn't stand to be caged. The flock of ashes swam away from the boys spreading out into the blue sky above.  
  
Quatre covered his mouth as Trowa pulled him up off the ground and into his embrace. Wufei quickly walked away from the group when the ashes had been released, and soon Quatre and Trowa as well. But Heero stayed till night had come, and sank into the bowels of the field.  
  
/Stifling my tears, I scream day after day/  
  
Heero balled his fists up in his sheets of the old safe house. He gripped them so tightly he thought his bones may crack and splinter. He let his lungs fill up with air then screamed, screamed till he felt his throat scratch and specks of blood appeared on his pillow.  
  
"WHY!?" He yelled and through his sheets aside and fell onto the hard mattress, he would give anything for the bed to open up and swallow him. "I could never survive." He finally whispered. The scent of Duo still loomed in the mattress and would always be there. Duo would always be there but in a haunting form that could never really give Heero the feeling of comfort of love.  
  
/My heart has left me with a belief in strength/  
  
Heero sat in the small shack, starring at the dark sky that was entwined into the earth. His hands perched on the wooden sill of the window, hair being blown into the wind. "Duo I can't live without you." he spoke so quietly he almost couldn't hear himself.  
  
One month had passed after Duo's death and Heero hadn't begun to heal, his face was loosing color and his heart seemed to way heavy in his chest. Fingernails scrapped against the wood and his eyes caught the stars, they looked lower then before, and when one suddenly burst through the black and zipped down to the right Heero couldn't help but think it was Duo.  
  
Duo giving a little wave of comfort as if to say, I'm always here. But no matter how many stars fell Heero had lost his life, he could no longer function properly and nothing brought joy to him anymore, he was as dead as Duo was. A stream of tears suddenly fell down Heero's cheek without him blinking of with any expression. Another star suddenly fell.  
  
/My own heart killed me/  
  
+End+  
  
hmmm yea it was tough making this work w/ a Dir en Grey song cause I wanted the story to match w/ the lyrics -_- anyways it's a really great song, the music is really good too! ^^ anyways please review! Thankz~ The SCANTY fan 


End file.
